


Eyes of Inferno

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Will, M/M, Scared Nico, TW: Abusive Relationship, dominant will, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt:<br/>"We've been friends for years, but when we argue (which isn't often) theres an undeniable sexual tension"</p>
<p>So Nico keeps running back to an abusive fucker, and Will decides to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I captured sexual tension pretty well.. lemme know what you think.
> 
> Also Dominant Will is hot as fuck and that's all I have to say on the matter.
> 
> Enjoy

Nico whimpered, pinned to the wall by Will, who had an unfamiliar fire in his eyes.  
“I'm not letting you go back to him Nico. He’s using you for pleasure then finding someone else for gods sake just listen to me!” Will yelled.  
“H-he’s not like that!” Nico yelled back, finding his voice “he's changed!”  
“Nico, listen to me.. I have stayed up beyond 2 o clock every night this week helping you sleep, and I don't mind doing that, but if I can help you sleep more permanently then I will and the only way I can do that is to cut you off from this abusive bastard. I don't want to be rough with you but here, I am being firm. I will not let him ruin your life okay?” tears were brewing in Will’s eyes as he glared at Nico, keeping him pinned to the wall with both of his wrists.

At this close a distance Nico couldn't help but admire the other boy’s sharply angled collarbones, showed off perfectly by his deep v-neck, or his mussed up golden hair or the fact that, Nico gulped heavily, he wasn't wearing any trousers (and as far as Nico’s imagination was concerned, no boxers either). No two ways about it, he was in love with his best friend.

Nico looked down, tears forming on his cheeks as he quietly whispered   
“Th-thank you Will…”. The other boy bent down to hug him, letting go of his wrists.   
“No problem Neeks” was the reply “now come on, you can sleep with me tonight”. Nico let the other boy pick him up gently and slowly stroke his hair until sleep took him.

*****

Will gazed down at the porcelain beauty in his arms. What he wouldn't do to save him from that abusive dickhead he called a boyfriend. The man was more like a client. He only called Nico when he wanted sex and couldn't get it anywhere else, yet Nico was too blind to see that, deluding himself that the man had feelings for him. If that rat bastard ever came to tho apartment Will would rip him a new one.

Brooding thoughts aside, Will laid next to his roommate and stared into the jet black curls. There really was no two ways about it, he was in love with his best friend. Slowly shutting his eyes, Will gave his thoughts away to fantasies and dreams.

******  
The next morning brought Nico to awakening with yelling and a crash.  
“YOU MOTHERFUCKER! THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE!” screamed Will’s voice  
“I. Came. For. Nico.” said a low voice,punctuating each word carefully, making Nico shiver in fear. He didn't want Will to get hurt so he padded out of the bedroom. Will caught his eye immediately.  
“Nico, go back into the bedroom. I need to deal with this guy. Now.” Will grunted, his sleeves rolled up.   
“Will.. he’ll hurt you..” Nico murmured “I'll go with him.. it's fine”  
“Nico, listen. I need to deal with this sooner or later and right now I have never been more angry, so stand back.” Will said flatly, more of an order than a request.

Will walked over to the older man.  
“You have one chance to leave my apartment, before I remove you. I'll count to three before I get physical.”   
Will started to count slowly. 

1

Nico knew he wouldn't go

2

Nico sensed danger in the air

3

Nico sighed in relief as the older man turned on his heel and left, muttering threats. 

Will walked over, an inferno blazing in his eyes.   
“You okay Nico?”  
“Y-yes” Nico stuttered quietly.  
“What's wrong?” Will asked him gently  
“W-Will.. thank you..” Nico said, then took the ultimate plunge and kissed Will, full on. 

All the answer he got was a dark chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update to get the story really rolling.

Nico awoke the next morning, a dark red blush on his face and Will’s naked body curled around his.

Holy shit.

Nico was never one to run from a fight, but this was different, a battle of the heart. Nico knew he couldn’t deal with this, definately not alone. 

He slowly got up, shifting Will’s arm from his waist, and got dressed, packing some clothes into a case. With a last look around the room, let the shadows consume him with a soft pop.

****   
Will woke with a start, hours later. For a moment he thought Nico was still with him and settled back down, but all of a sudden sat back up, realisation setting in.  
“Where… NICO?” he yelled, expecting the younger man to yell back. Upon hearing nothing he got up, padding around the apartment. He found nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes to Hazels house and finds Nico.
> 
> So I whipped this up real quick, I can already tell its gonna be a long day, so I probably won't be able to update tonight like I'd planned.

Chapter 3  
“motherfucker..” Will whispered gently, picking up his phone “maybe he's just gone to the shops…” He dialled Nico’s number, letting it ring for a while, until the voicemail began.  
“Hey Nico.. it's Will, when you get this, please call me back..?”

About half an hour after leaving the message, Will started to worry. Nico should have been back ages ago, or at least replied to his message. Was he angry about last night? Maybe. Hurriedly, Will dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a yellow shirt and set out to find his.. well he didn't know what they were, but he could only hope.

Arriving at Hazel’s house he knocked quickly on the door, waiting nervously for her to answer. When she did he spoke in a rush.  
“isnicohereireallyneedtotalktohim”  
“woah woah.. slow down Will, calm?” she asked him. He nodded.  
“Right try again”  
“Is Nico here? I really need to speak with him…” He asked her, worried beyond belief.   
“yeah he’s in the kitchen, come through” she smiled at him “although he's not really himself today… he’s barely talked and he won't let us touch him…”  
Will took off his shoes and shuffled into the kitchen.   
“Hey.. Nico.. I'm really sorry” Will started, but Nico barely spared him a glance.  
“I didn't mean to start something like that but… something inside me just snapped and.. well it was hard to control myself… it's not an excuse but I'm really sorry…” he told Nico. Again Nico didn't even acknowledge him.

He stepped closer and put a hand on Nico’s shoulder.

Nico dissolved into mist.

Will jerked back and yelled in surprise, alerting Frank and Hazel, who came rushing in.  
“He...he just dissolved.. became mist.. I.. don't..” Will sobbed.  
“Easy big guy” Frank patted his shoulder.  
“must have been a doppelganger.. or something like that” Hazel concluded.

Elsewhere, Nico stood, waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, next one will be a little more juicy

Chapter 4  
“Hey Nico.. it's Will, when you get this, please call me back..?” Nico’s phone sounded quietly in his pocket, startling him.  
“Oh, not now Will” he groaned softly, as his phone fell silent.He really didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of his and Wills night. 

His face flushed crimson as he recounted the sounds, the feelings and the love he had felt that night..   
*Will grinned at him as he lay flushed and panting on the bed, legs splayed open and ready to be taken. Slowly licking up his chest, to his soft pink nipples, biting and licking them as he…*

Suddenly, his thoughts were pierced by by a loud, shrill whistle, his train had arrived on time, at least. He got on without looking back, not sure where he wanted to go, but knowing he had someone to find. Himself.

 

****************

Will collapsed into one of Hazel’s kitchen chairs, pale and shivering. He accepted the cup of tea that was offered to him, though he didn't start drinking it.  
“so.. does anyone have any idea where he might have gone?” Hazel finally spoke up.  
“He.. May have gone to his exes place?” Will muttered gently.  
“Okay.. Frank and I will go there, and let you know if we find anything” Hazel smiled kindly “in the meantime, go home and rest okay? We’ll let you know” Will nodded.  
“Be careful…” he said shakily “His ex is a real piece of work.. could kill a fly just by looking at it.” With those last words, he stood and left, his shoulders sagged, looking hollow and empty.


End file.
